Love and Loss
by Tails Player
Summary: Tales. Sweetheart and her friends didn't part on good terms at their high school graduation. Now, ten years later, it's time for their reunion. How will her friends react seeing her again and what will happen? Sweetheart x Teddy, Starlight x Ace, Bright Eyes x Lancer and possibly other couples!


**This is my first My Little Pony Tales fanfiction, sorry if their OOC. Sweetheart is but that's kind of the point. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony Tales, Hasbro does! This is just a fanfic. All I own is Mrs Evergreen and Mr Murphy who I created.**

Love and Loss

Chapter 1: Not So Sweet Graduation

_Sweetheart's POV:_

I sighed as I got off the train. Here I was back in the town where I grew up. Lucky me. You're probably wondering why I'm so annoyed. I'm Sweetheart the kindest nicest pony around, right? Well you see the problem is I don't want to face my friends or should I say ex-friends. My friendship with them ended ten years ago, at the end of high school…

_Flashback, Normal POV:_

Sweetheart, Teddy and the rest of the class stood on the stage as their high school principle, Mrs Evergreen got up on stage.

"I just want to say," She began "that I am so proud of all these little ponies. They all proved themselves and are going great places, some continuing their education", Bright Eyes, Starlight and Lancer smiled.

"Some going off to work," Ace fist bumped Patch who grinned.

"But no matter what, remember that we are all backing you all the way and that through the good and bad times, your loved ones will always be there." Mrs Evergreen began crying slightly as she gave the ponies the certificates as did the vice principle, Mr Murphy.

Sweetheart sobbed and hugged Teddy who blushed and patted her back and Ace went over to Starlight and proceeded to kiss her. All the ponies held hooves and bowed and the crowd clapped.

Everypony went down to their families and then the Seven Best Friends and their boyfriends got permission to go to the Ice Cream Shoppe. When they sat down Melody was the first one to talk,

"Whoa," she began, "We just graduated from high school!"

"I know right," continued Clover, "And by the way, I'm so happy that you got that recording contract!"

"Aw thanks," smiled Melody and she blushed slightly, flattered that her friend said that.

Sweetheart however began to sweat. She had something big to tell her friends. She was moving. She had known for months and hadn't got around to telling them. But she had to now she was going in five days!

"Hey Sweetheart what's wrong?" said a voice and she snapped back to reality. It was Teddy. Now was her chance, she had to.

"Uh guys," she began, "I have something to tell you."

Everypony looked over at her. "What is it?" asked Bon Bon.

"Well um, I'm moving," she said. Everypony gasped. "In five days." Everyponies jaws dropped.

"What?!" screamed Teddy, "You only found out? You're going in five days!"

"Well actually, I've known for a few months."

Teddy's eyes suddenly filled with anger. "You jerk!" he screamed and hit Sweetheart. Everypony gasped and Clover shut her eyes.

"What was that for?" gasped Sweetheart.

"You never told us!" said an angry Teddy.

"Teddy has a point," said Bright Eyes.

That was it. Sweetheart _snapped_. She hit Bright Eyes in the face. Everypony gasped. _Blood._

"What was that for?" screamed Bright Eyes standing up.

"Your just a big know it all!" replied Sweetheart. "Oh and of course there's Bon Bon. A big fat pig who is _never _going to become a model."

Bon Bon burst into tears and Clover began comforting her.

"Oh and there's Clover, a clumsy ditz who everypony just _loves. _Well it's all lies you idiot!" Clover hung her head in shame.

"Stop it!" said Starlight. "Oh look at little miss perfect," shouted Sweetheart, "Who the heck put you in charge, you're not special, you're nothing! By the way I know that Ms Hackney was your personal adviser in middle school." Starlight just sat there silence. "And now we have Melody and Patch. Where do I begin?"

"Patch, you're just a stupid, crazy tomboy who I didn't even think could graduate! You never do your school work and you believe in mad things like flying ponies!"

"I did meet those flying ponies I did!" screamed Patch, face red from anger.

"Yeah right," leered Sweetheart, "As for you Melody, you're the worst! I selfish, stupid no body, who thinks she a somebody and thinks she's better then everybody! Self-centred, much? You don't even disserve that freaking recording contract!" Melody burst into tears.

"Sweetheart, I think you're going too far, your ruining our celebration!" said Lancer, calmly.

"Oh, you boys are much worse! Lancer you just think you're the great hero of the group! Well you're a rich loser and Ace? You're a self-centred, egotistical ass hole! You should have hooked up with Melody because you're both just as bad as eachother!" Both Melody and Ace just sat there stunned.

She then turned to Teddy, with something of an evil smirk on her face. "Oh my dear Teddy," she grinned, cupping his cheek, "You're the worst of them all!" She then proceeded to slap him and then stand up, pointing at him. "A self-centred, egotistical, good for nothing bully! I don't not what I ever saw in you or why I ever defended you because you deserve every bit of hate you get!" By now the whole Ice Cream Shoppe was staring at them, as Sweetheart finished her rant. "I don't love you, I hate you!" She screamed, hurting her throat. She then ran out of the Ice Cream Shoppe, growling.

_End of Flashback:_

_Back to Present, Sweetheart's POV:_

I made such a fool of myself that day. I didn't mean anything I said to them that day, I was just annoyed at the fact that I had to move! Oh, how I regret my actions that day.

My life now is great in a way, as I finally do have my dream job as a doctor and I make good money. I live in a good apartment in Florida (in the sun) and I have made many new friends, but in other ways I miss my life in Coltonville. I miss my friends and regret what I said to them especially Teddy. I still do love him, my heart has always belonged to him. I am single at the moment, have been for a pretty long time and have no kids. It really is kind of sad.

I am interrupted from my thoughts as the train pulls up in Coltonville station. I grab my bad and get off of the train, this is going to be a long night.

_30 Minutes Later, Normal POV:_

"Well here you are, Coltonville Public High! That'll be ten jangles darling," says the cab driver, as Sweetheart exits the taxi.

"Here you are," replied Sweetheart politly as she hands him the money.

The cab drives away and Sweetheart walks up the stone steps, gulping. 'Well, time to face the music,' she thinks.

Meanwhile, inside the gym the music is playing and all of the ponies of ponies of the class of 98, are catching with each other.

"So Ace, how are you and Starlight?" asks Teddy.

"Great! We just had our first child, Galaxy! We named her after the pony from those old mare tales about 'Dream Valley'," Ace pulls out a photo and Teddy looks at the filly. She has Ace's browny-cream coat with Starlight's bright blonde mane and tail. The symbol on her flank is a swirl of stars.

Teddy smiles half-heartedly and says "Wonderful." He really is happy for Ace and Starlight, but he can't get his mind off of Sweetheart. Why tonight of all nights?!

Suddenly the gym door opens and everyone looks over, gasping. There standing, blushing, is a familiar pony with a white coat, a pink mane and tail and hearts as her symbol.

"It can't be!" gasped Ace.

"Sw… Sweetheart?" stutters Teddy, shell-shocked.

**So how is it, so far? Chapter 2 will be coming soon!**

**~Bright101Eyes**


End file.
